starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tychus Findlay
Confederate Marine Corps (?—2489) :Tactical Response Squad (?—2488) : 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion (2488—2489) ::Special Tactics and Mission Platoon "Heaven's Devils" (2488—2489) :::Heaven's Devils squad Raynor's Raiders |height=6 feet 7 inches (2 meters) |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown (originally) Gray |job=Marine staff sergeant, demoted to sergeant (?—2489) Ranger (2488—2489) Outlaw (2489—2495) Convict (2495—2504) |weight=165 kilograms (363 pounds) |voice=Neil KaplanBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Tychus J. Findlay was a terran marine with a larcenous attitude. He was an old friend of Jim Raynor. Biography Early Life Tychus Findlay was born on Mar Sara in a very small, boring town where truckers often stopped.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Confederate Marine Operation Early Retirement By 2488, midway through the Guild Wars, Tychus Findlay, based on Raydin III, had reached the rank of staff sergeant. He had little love for the military however, seeing the Terran Confederacy government it served as corrupt and the people as weak for allowing the government to fool them. Findlay was the second-in-command of Captain Jack Larimer's Tactical Response Squad, a position which enabled him to monitor Larimer's communications and gave him access to valuable information, such as the movements of materials captured from the Kel-Morian Combine at Prosser's Well. The treasure had yet to be inventoried, so he hatched a deal with Master Sergeant Calvin (commander of a military transportation company) and Gunnery Sergeant Sims (the supply sergeant in charge of the treasure). Findlay would be paid in silium crystals. However, Findlay was dragged into one of Captain Larimer's schemes. The Tactical Response Squad flew a Kel-Morian-marked dropship to a civilian dissident's house and attacked, making it seem as if the Combine was opposed the the dissidents as well (or at least covering up Confederate involvement). Larimer's tactics put the squad in severe danger, prompting Findlay to punch him. Loyal Corporal "Troll" Wasser and other marines captured Findlay.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Down and Up After a tribunal, Findlay was demoted to private and ordered to serve three months hard labor at Military Correctional Facility-R-156, a converted mine. He was singled out for punishment by Sergeant Bellamy, who liked to use a swagger stick to punish larger inmates. Findlay was ordered to pull a mine cart by himself. Bellamy also drew the ire of Sam Lassiter, whom he had imprisoned in a box for several days. Lassiter used a fork to stab Bellamy, causing him to temporarily retreat. Findlay used the opportunity to steal Bellamy's swagger stick and place it on the cart's rail path. When Bellamy returned, he began looking for his stick. When he found it, Findlay shouted out a "warning" and disabled the cart's brake (ensuring another prisoner would draw the blame). Bellamy was killed. The other prisoner was boxed as punishment and died as a result. Findlay was eventually released and sent to Fort Howe, Turaxis II. Once there, he tried to resupply himself, but was ordered to come back later by a young lance corporal, Jim Raynor. Findlay's attempts to intimidate Raynor failed, in part because Raynor's friend, Hank Harnack, pointed a weapon at Findlay's head. Findlay was later ordered to report to Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, the commanding officer at Howe. Vanderspool threatened Findlay with being made a prisoner in his own body but decided to give him another chance, "promoting" him to sergeant (one rank below his original position). Now-''Sergeant'' Findlay found himself in charge of Raynor and his friends – Hank Harnack, Ryk Kydd, Connor Ward and Max Zander – and immediately set out to make their lives miserable. They were interrupted by an announcement from Vanderspool, reporting a Kel-Morian attack. Raynor suggested heading for the armory, and Findlay, while taking charge, agreed. During the battle, Findlay used his rifle to beat Kel-Morian ripper foreman Oleg Benson to death. At they armory they discovered Confederate marines loading civilian-driven trucks with valuable equipment. Findlay and Raynor captured the trucks and were surprised to be let free. Findlay reported that the enemy had looted the armory and his troops were in pursuit of the trucks. "Hotel-One" ordered him to stop but Findlay claimed technical difficulties. The two trucks were driven to Whitford where the treasure was hidden in a chapel. Raynor realized that Findlay had simply stolen another criminal's scheme but couldn't find a way out of his dilemma. He suggested returning one truck to allay suspicion, while the 8 million credits worth of stolen jammers would be sold off. Newly promoted Colonel Vanderspool began a new initiative, creating a Special Tactics and Mission Platoon within the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion that he led. Lieutenant Marcus Quigby ended up in charge. However, Vanderspool didn't trust Findlay or his new friends, so he sent a spy, crab-addicted Petty Officer 3rd Class Lisa Cassidy, a fleet medic, to watch over them. The platoon was introduced to the CMC-230 XE armor by Technician Hiram Feek. The armor was capable of "jumping" great distances and slowing down falls from dropships. Findlay easily adapted to the new equipment. He also struck up a romantic relationship with Cassidy. Findlay arranged to sell the jammers in Whitford. While the trade was successful, hijackers attempted to rob them afterward. However, Findlay and friends fought them off. Betrayals Max Zander sold his take of the proceeds of crime for food, which he would give to the refugees. He took Connor Ward and Hiram Feek with him for assistance. They were captured at the town of Finner's Crossing by Silas Trask's bandits, although Feek escaped. Jim Raynor proposed going to a pub, Hurley's, to collect information about their missing comrades. Feek armed the squad with experimental weapons. The off-duty troops raided the house, killing bandits and rescuing their friends. Days later, Findlay returned to Hurley's and nearly beat the proprietor, Hurley, to death for ratting them out to the bandits. Meanwhile Cassidy reported the squad's "earnings" to Vanderspool, who plotted revenge. However, the squad was too valuable to immediately throw away (due to their specialized armor training). A Legend is Born Now-Colonel Javier Vanderspool presented the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon to Captain Clair Hobarth, a dropship pilot who had been captured by the Kel-Morians and taken to Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36. She had escaped and brought intelligence on the facility. The platoon was given special training at "Camp Crash" to prepare for assaulting it. During training, Findlay clashed with Mas Speer, a recently-arrived embedded UNN reporter. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor planned on infiltrating the facility. Findlay brought the plan to Vanderspool, who agreed with it. At the command center, Findlay encountered Private Sam Lassiter, who was acting "too" politely and couldn't even remember his previous imprisonment. The special platoon dropped out of the sky and assaulted the internment camp. Findlay and his friends in the First Squad rescued Raynor and Cole Hickson, another prison, from their public torture. However, they were unable to bring in other dropships to rescue the hundreds of prisoners due to Kel-Morian Hellhound counterattacks. Instead, Raynor suggested stealing the Kel-Morian vehicles and traveling into the disputed zone. During the journey, they were attacked by the Snakehead Kommando as well as Hellhounds, but held out long enough for Confederate Avenger support and troops dropped off by dropships to rescue them. The Snakeheads were wiped out and the prisoners rescued. The media began publicizing the "Heaven's Devils" as a result. Sacrifices Colonel Javier Vanderspool planned the third assault on Polk's Pride, a city split by the Paddick River. The Kel-Morian Combine controlled the north, while the Confederacy controlled the south. The STM platoon, now led by Lieutenant Samantha Sanchez, would fight near the front, crossing the river and aiming for a strategic resources depository which fueled the Kel-Morian war effort. The platoon fought its way past numerous Kel-Morian barriers. Findlay, sometimes toting a gauss cannon, displayed his own heroics, in one case throwing a grenade into a dropship's air intakes, causing it to explode. After a sniper killed Sanchez, putting Findlay back in command of the platoon, they reached the repository itself. It was defended by Guild Guards, who were renowned for their martial arts training. Findlay managed to defeat their taskmaster by shoving a grenade into his helmet, sealing it and watching the resulting explosion. Eventually the Confederates captured the repository but at great cost in neurally resocialized troops. In celebration of victory, Findlay's squad had their picture taken.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Devils' End Max Zander and Ryk Kydd had overheard a conversation between Colonel Vanderspool, Old Family member Errol Bennet (the father of Kydd) and Kel-Morian overseer Aaron Pax. They intended to hijack a Kel-Morian ardeon crystal train shipment at the town of Korsy and split the proceeds. Vanderspool planned to murder the Heaven's Devils platoon after the fighting. Findlay and Raynor plotted revenge; they would steal the crystals for themselves. Findlay coopted Second Squad leader Sergeant Pinkham and even found a buyer at Free Port. Pretending not to know anything was amiss, they cooperated with Vanderspool as they took control of Korsy's small starport. Vanderspool ordered the Heaven's Devils to sweep the western part of town while his team, including Lieutenant Fitz and numerous neurally resocialized marines, would take control of the train station. While he was gone, Findlay disabled his platoon's dropship and put it under the control of Private Haster. The Heaven's Devils sweep went easily for the most part, as their opposition consisted of unarmored guards who were being used to control the civilian populace. In one engagement however, Pinkham was killed. Reaching the train station, the Heaven's Devils were put in front of the resocialized marines. When the train arrived, Overseer Pax executed a double cross, forcing Vanderspool's troops and the Heaven's Devils to fight side-by-side against the Kel-Morians. The train escaped, taking with it the treasure. Enraged, he turned on the Devils. He knew much of their plotting, as Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy had betrayed them in return for access to crab. Findlay tried to attack, but Fitz stopped him by taking Cassidy prisoner and threatening to kill her. The First Squad escaped, with an enraged Findlay providing covering fire. The retreat to the starport was a disaster, with several members of the squad being killed; only Findlay, Raynor and Kydd made it alive. There they found Vanderspool and Cassidy, who had been captured by Overseer Pax and a small number of rippers. During the firefight Pax, the rippers and Cassidy were all killed.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Raynor and Findlay went AWOL. The Confederate military charged the duo in absentia with manslaughter. Outlaws Following the Guild Wars, Findlay and Raynor became outlaws, pulling off thefts across the Koprulu Sector. Findlay developed a habit of exaggerating his exploits. One of their most regular targets was the Shale Express, hitting it at least a dozen times. Not even the deployment of outriders could stop them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Eventually the law caught up to the pair, Tychus caught after a heist. Raynor escaped and remained free when Tychus took the blame upon himself. Raynor did not forget his friend's sacrifice. New Folsom Prison Findlay was sentenced to cryonic imprisonment, designated as Convict 626. His rap sheet included convictions for narcotics violations, theft, jailbreak, piracy, grand larceny and murder, and he was a suspect in other murders. He was sentenced to death, but the sentence was later commuted to solitary cryogenic incarceration for life.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. He was still a prisoner after the fall of the Confederacy, in the era of the Terran Dominion.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Eventually, in 2504, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk offered Findlay a deal. In exchange for freedom, Findlay would assassinate Infested Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Findlay agreed and was released in a sealed suit of CMC armor; only upon completing the task would he be freed from the armor. If he refused to follow his orders, the armor would shut down his major organs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The release was masked as another convict becoming an indentured marine. For his part, Findlay initially claimed to have escaped from New Folsom Prison while being transferred and killing a dozen guards with his bare hands. Raynor, when told this tale, was skeptical. Later Findlay admitted he had had some help, and he was forced to stay sealed in the armor until his debts were repaid. Wings of Liberty Tychus Findlay found Jim Raynor again in Joeyray's Bar on Mar Sara. The rebel was surprised to see his old friend out of prison. Findlay offered to act as a middle man set up a business deal between the formerly legitimate and Raynor's Raiders. The Foundation was willing to pay handsomely for any alien artifacts recovered by the Raiders. As the Terran Dominion had outlawed all trade in alien artifacts and made efforts to procure them for themselves, this meant fighting and stealing from the Dominion. Raynor agreed and after some wrangling allowed Findlay to have 30% of the proceeds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. Findlay's deal with Mengsk remained a secret from Raynor. The first artifact found was stolen from a Dominion dig site on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Findlay and the Raiders fled the world aboard Hyperion when the zerg invaded, sparking the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. From the outset, Raynor's second in command, Matt Horner, became suspicious and antagonistic towards Findlay. Regardless, Findlay directed the Raiders to another artifact on Monlyth, located in a protoss shrine guarded by the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Afterwards, Findlay hacked into ships databases to research his target, Infested Kerrigan. The ex-convict was unaware of the Queen of Blades' personal relationship with Raynor. The unauthorized access was discovered by Horner.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of the Blades. (in English). 2010.. Horner tolerated Findlay as Raynor continued to vouch for his old friend. In general, Findlay was more concerned with amassing credits than assisting the besieged Koprulu Sector. He thought it best if Raynor was less concerned with the Terran Dominion. He pushed Raynor towards cutting corners and acting like a pirate.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Still, he did help the Raiders capture the Odin from the DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. and piloted it in their mission to seize UNN Studios.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Eventually, payday arrived. However, instead of meeting the Foundation at the given co-ordinates, the Raiders were confronted by Dominion ''Minotaur''-class battlecruisers, led by Mengsk's flagship, the Bucephalus. Findlay boarded it with Raynor, the pair fighting their way through it. However, it wasn't Emperor Mengsk aboard, but his son, Prince Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. He was the one behind the Foundation, having sent the Raiders to retrieve the components of a xel'naga device that could de-infest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. When Raynor agreed to partner up with Valerian to assault Char, a drunken Findlay accused Raynor of being a coward to Rory Swann and fellow crew members inside the Hyperion's cantina. Swann defended Raynor, which caused Findley to go in a rage, lifting Swann into the air. Raynor stepped in and the two had a brief fight, Findlay throwing various objects at Raynor, which the commander all evaded. Findlay was defeated when Raynor electrocuted him with a displaced cable. The crew regained their faith in their commander and Findlay was left to clear up the damage.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. On Char itself, Findlay stayed in Raynor's command group, keeping the zerg at bay with a gun turret in the "biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy. As the battle for Char progressed, Findlay suggested the Raiders target the nydus worms while Dominion General Horace Warfield preferred to strike a blow against enemy air support.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Shatter the Sky, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. Findlay and Raynor arrived in time to save a wounded Warfield when zerg overran his position.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. The Dominion finished assembling the artifact and presented it to Raynor. Findlay was not keen on putting his faith in such an unproven device.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Regardless, the device worked, defeating the zerg assaulting their position.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. .]] Raynor, Findlay, and a team of marines advanced into the area cleared of the zerg and discovered a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan. With Arcturus Mengsk observing remotely through his suit, Findlay at last had his chance to kill Kerrigan and regain his freedom. The ex-convict finally revealed to his old friend of his debt to Mengsk and his true mission. Raynor shielded Kerrigan from the would-be executioner's bullet, before turning and shooting Findlay with his revolver.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Personality Findlay's true personality is a matter of debate-some describe Findlay as a scoundrel who would sell his own mother to the Kimeran Pirates for the right sum while others see him as a loyal soldier who risked his life for fellow marines in the Guild Wars. Not even Jim Raynor can say for sure,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. though believed Findlay to have a "heart of gold" due to several friendly gestures Findlay made during the Guild Wars. He has shown xenophobic tendancies and isn't afraid to speak his mind. Appearance Physical Findlay masses 165 kilograms (363 pounds). On the knuckles of his left hand there is a tattoo of the word "PAIN", as well as a snake around a cross above his index finger. Additionally, he has a scar across his stomach, as well as a tattoo on his back and shoulders which is believed to say "HEAVEN'S DEVILS".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Wings of Liberty, The Deal (in English). 2010-07-30. His shoulders are nearly 40 inches across.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Armor Findlay appears to have been "sealed" into his armor (he wears only prison pants underneath). His armor number is displayed as 435 and appears to have a picture of a pin-up model painted onto the left shoulder pad. There is a tally mark of 13 on his left wrist and his armor has many other decorations, including a skull and bones insignia (very similar to the insignia of Omega Squadron). Game Unit Tychus Findlay appears in Wings of Liberty as a hero unit.Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft 2 Press Q&A. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2008010-12. Findlay's marine unit appears to have the Stim Pack ability.CoTweet. 2010-02-04 One terran ability that the #StarCraft2 dev team is taking a hard look at balancing is Stimpack. #SCUpdate http://bit.ly/dbNnUh. Twitter (StarCraft). Accessed 2010-02-05., and uses a minigun instead of the normal gun. Merchandise Blizzard Entertainment announced the Tychus J. Findlay Limited Edition Statue. The polystone collector's item is 18 inches tall and portrays Findlay standing atop a freshly killed hydralisk.Blizzard Entertainment. (2007-05-20). Collector Statue Page. Blizzard Entertainment. The statue was available for pre-orderBlizzplanet. (2007-05-24) Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). but has since sold out. A Tychus Findlay toy is also available.2009-08-24, http://sclegacy.com/photos/category/10-blizzcon-2009 StarCraft Legacy BlizzCon 2009]. Accessed on 2009-09-03 DC Direct announced a Tychus Findlay collectible statue at Comic Con 2010, expected to be released Q2 2011.Michael McWhertor. 2010-07-24. A Closer Look At DC's StarCraft II & World of WarCraft Toys. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-07-26. TychusFindlay SC2 Phys1.jpg|Collector's edition statue TychusFindlay SC2 Phys2.jpg|Tychus Findlay toy TychusFindlay SC2 Real1.jpg|Findlay's action figure Notes In the scheme of Wings of Liberty, Tychus Findlay is the opposite of Ariel Hanson, acting as "the devil on Raynor's shoulder," as opposed to Hanson being the "angel." Findlay was developed late in the design process of StarCraft II, emerging from cinematic ideas. Two dates of birth have been given for Findlay. His StarCraft II statue page and the cinematic trailer list his D.O.B. as being on October 20th, 2468. However, the timeline provided in StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils lists his year of birth as being in 2464.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Findlay's original bio differs significantly from current accounts of his actions in the Guild Wars. According to early accounts, he first met Raynor in the brig of Camp McIntyre on Mar Sara. Their first meeting was in the brig at Camp McIntyre while serving 30 days apiece for insubordination. Both men were listed as missing in action for almost nine months after a reconnaissance mission into Kel-Morian territory in the latter stages of the fighting on Mar Sara. After the conflict, Findlay was turned over to the Confederacy by the Morians as part of a prisoner exchange and was promptly incarcerated for desertion under fire.http://l33tzone.wordpress.com/2008/02/26/sc2-official-biography-of-jim-raynor/ Official Biography of Jim Raynor (archived). Wordpress, accessed on 2010-05-23 Gallery File:TychusFindlay SC2 CineTrailer3.jpg|Hell, it's about time. File:TychusFindlayOutZerged SC2 Art1.jpg|Tychus Findlay, out-zerged and using a StimPack Image:TychusFindlay SC2 CineTrailer2.jpg|Locked and loaded Related videos thumb|left|300px|Findlay suiting up. Notes References Category: Terran marines Category: Terran criminals Findlay, Tychus Findlay, Tychus Findlay Category: StarCraft II Terran heroes Category:Terran soldiers Category:New Folsom Prison inmates